friends with benefits
by Awesomekagamine
Summary: rated M later in the story. Everyone has a secret that no one could guess. Sex, drug, and weed yeah stuff like that some violence here and there drama and love. shikamaruXtemari SasukeXSakura GaaraXOC ItachiXOC. WARNING LEMON IN A LOCKER AND OTHER PLACES
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HEY fellow stranger! This is my first fanfiction so go easy. Everyone has a secret… some may have a big one others may have small one. The protagonists of this story have a DIRTY secret. Yep Naruto and Hinata share a dirty secret… but what is it?  
I don't own any character except for the one I HAVE CREATED (CHI AND SORA)  
ENJOY :3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NARUTO POV AGE: 6

"Hey teme don't you think Hinata is cute?" I looked at my best friend; ironically he's one of the 'popular guys' of Cloud elementary school almost as popular as his older brother Uchiha Itachi who is currently in third grade. Yup Uchiha Sasuke is my best friend, more like brother to me. He's very popular with girls all ages… I think it's because of his raven hair and pitch black eyes.

"Hn… well she is pretty interesting" he replied. I watch him smirk… gosh I hate that smirk.

"Interesting? What do ya mean by that?" I have never seen Sasuke interested in a girl. THE UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Dope, she's not like other girls… she doesn't show any interest in me not to mention she doesn't have that gooey eyes like her friends Sakura and Ino" he didn't look away, he was just staring at the petite girl with dark blue hair and fair skin; her hair is in a short, leveled cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She has a very shy and sweet personality.

"Teme we're still in first grade" My tone sounded disgusting which was able to get Sasuke's attention.

*DING DING*

"AH FINALLY SCHOOL'S OVER" I let out a satisfying sigh. "Let's go and talk to her!" I grabbed Sasuke's forearm and dashed out of the room. "HINATAAA" I yelled her name. She turn around and I could tell in her eye's that she was very surprise. I smiled at her- big and wide.

"Hi Hinata-chan we have been classmates for a while and I want to be your friend too, I haven't been able to talk to you because of Sakura and Ino, they always hogged you, ya know and your really cute even Sasuke agreed!" She blushed and she wasn't the only one, Sasuke was blushing too. Bizarre.

**Hinata POV**

Did he just say that I was cute?! And even Sasuke agree!_  
_  
"Hinata-chan hurry up! Neji is already in the car" I turn around and saw my mom and my brother who's a year older than me in the car waiting.

"O-okay I'll be right there let me just get my stuff" I turn around to face Naruto and Sasuke who was red… I wonder if he has a fever. " Um Uchiha-san it looks like you have a fever you better take good care of yourself and Naruto-kun I-I g-guess it w-won't hurt if w-we are f-friends well anyway I got to go bye" I smiled and walk toward my mom's car.  
**  
Naruto POV**

"

WOW cute right and damn she's dense" I place my right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder. "AH Sasuke-kun you should take better care of yourself you know I worry a lot about you… NE NE~ I will be your nurse until you get bett-" Sasuke punch me in the stomach so fast I didn't have time to dodge it. "Sasuke you shouldn't be violent to your ONLY friend" Itachi was walking towards us with his friends; Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and two girls

**Sasuke POV**

Tch, he got new friends and they are girls. "Anyway little brother Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Chi and Sora will come over and I hope you won't cause any trouble" My brother eyed me; some people call it his death glare.

"OI MY name is Sasayaku Sora Nice to meet you" I looked at the girl that was in front of me, she had long pink fluffy hair tied in a ponytail and big brown eyes. I could tell instantly that she is another happy-go-lucky type of person. "Hn so let me guess… your name is Chi?" I gaze at the girl next to Sora, she had pitch black hair that goes up to her shoulder and red eyes. "Akumu Chi" She reply, there was no emotions what-so-ever. She had sinister and eerie all over her.

"Sasuke where's Naruto un?" Deidara inquire.

"Right here just decided to take a piss" Naruto came out of the boy's bathroom and said "Let's go Sasuke LET'S WALK HOME"

*FEW MINTUES LATER*

**Naruto POV**

"Ey Sasuke isn't that Hinata's car?" I asked looking at the black Mercedes. Sasuke just shrug clearly not caring if it was or not.

"Looks like you have meet our new next-door-neighbor Naruto and not to mention it's me best friend and her family!" without a doubt it was my mom's voice. "Cool mom" I responded back and focus my attention on the girl in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pov**

"Hinata-chan! Your my new neighbor and I'm gonna be nice to you believe it! Oh and Sasuke lives across the street" For some reason I was anxious to hear her voice.

"I couldn't think of a better neighbor then you guys" She giggled a little causing me and sasuke to blush.

"Well um do you want to go to the park with us?" I ask hoping she would say 'yes'.

"Sure why not" she had her head tilt to one side and she smiled. Cuteness overload.

"Oh Naruto if your going to the park take Kuruma with you"

"Okai mom, kuruma is my pet fox he has 9 tails and he's sooooo cute" I was explaining hinata who kuruma was until sasuke interrupted us.

"Naruto get that thing off of me" Sasuke was having a small fight with little kuruma during our conversation.

"Hey kuruma calm down, we're going to the park! C'mon Hinata"

*TIME SKIP AT THE PART*

"SWINGS I LOVE THEM HEY SASUKE PUSH ME PUSH MEEEE" The first thing I saw was the swings. I ordered Sasuke to push me but he decline in a very 'Uchiha way' cold, dark eyes staring you down while your being threaten. Lucky Hinata was kind enough to accept my request.

"HIGHER HINATA-CHAN" I kick my shoes off while still high in the air, which landed on Sasuke's face. Oh shit.

Sasuke POV

HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT HE IS SOOO DEAD

Naruto POV

I'M SOO DEAD

Hinata POV

Sasuke looks like he's going to explode! And Naruto looks like he's going to pee himself which I don't really want to see.

Oh no Sasuke's going to make a move… I got to stop him it's wrong.

Naruto POV

I ran away from Sasuke and I was about to climb this big tree when I felt hands on my shin (A/N for some reason I laugh when people say shin XD) I turn and saw it was Sasuke, looks like I was late again. He was getting to swing his fist but...

Sasuke POV

I saw that Naruto was running away so I dash to catch up with him. I grabbed his shin (A/N HAHA) and got ready to swing my fist and was expecting to make contact with Naruto's face but instead I felt a soft yet firm hand on my fist.

"U-Uchiha-san" Uchiha-san?! She calls naruto by his name but she call me 'uchiha-san' "I don't think it appropriate to fit you friend i-it's not a n-"

"Call me Sasuke" I didn't want her to finish her sentence because I know it's not nice.

"O-okay Sasuke-kun" she reply with a blush. I admit it, she's cute.

"COOOOL HINATA-CHAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU WERE SO FAST!" Naruto had sparkles in his blue eyes. Yuck. "YOU SHOULD TEACH US!" Teach us? Well I would love her to show me that move but… I can't admitted it.

"Sure!" She smiled and was clearly going to enjoy tutoring us.

"Let me just get my sho- HEY KURUMA STOP" Naruto was yelling for kuruma to stop…stop what?

I turned around and I saw it… kuruma was literally peeing on Naruto's shoe with a smirk. I don't think it's possible but kuruma actually had a smirk on his face.

Naruto POV

*Few months later

Ever since that day Me Sasuke and hinata are always together. Walking together to school became a daily thing. The best part is Hinata lives right next to my house! I could see her room right out of my window. Theres a tree in between our house so I use that tree to sneak into her room. Its alway fun to she her freaking out for a minute then calming down.

"HINATA WAKIE WAKIE TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL FOUR DAYS BEFORE SPRING BREAK" I yelled out my window and smiled when I saw her getting out of her bed.

"Ah Naruto-kun don't yell" She reply sleepy.

"Well get ready for the day I'll be waitin' outside you have 30 min and I'm countin'" I ran to the bathroom full speed almost tripping on Kuruma.

"Woah Naruto can you please wake mommy while I make breakfast?"

"SURE THING DADDY" I made a quick turn and barge into my parents room without wasting time I jump on the bed. "MOMMY MOMMMY MOMMMY WAKE UPPP TIME TO GO TO WORK C'MON TIME'S TICKIN'" I stop jumping when I felt two hand on my leg. Before I knew it, my mom was on top of me tickling.

"NaRuTooooo"

"Moommmy stop stop sttooop d-dad is makin' breakfast we better get ready ya know" I couldn't stop laughing.

"You better get ready to go to school ya know!" She responded and walk to the kitchen while i dashed to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, combed my hair and walk to the kitchen. I hear my parents talking so I eavesdropped.

"I'm suprise you can still walk" The person who said it had a low tone so it had to be my dad

"Me too, after that hardcore sex I still have a little trouble walking… your getting better at it" that definatly had to be my mom but… what is sex?

"Ah thank you"

"HEY DAD WHATS FOR BREAKFAST" I walk in the kitchen pretanding I didn't hear anything. I sat down and look at my parents

"Oi guys…what is…sex?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter is gonna be real short

Minato POV

D-Did Naruto ask what sex… AGHHH I'M A HORRIBLE FATHER

Kushina POV

OH MY it's to early for him to know…

Naruto POV

I watch my dad choke on water while my mom became pale like snow. I waited a few minutes. Still no reply . Is sex that bad? "Uh mom…dad?" I looked at them with worry eyes.

"Uh um we're fine… I think…uh Kushina?" my dad laugh nervously.

"Hey naruto do you want to know what sex is? Well sex is a way to show how much you love someone…right Minato?" My mom looked at my dad like nothing happen

"WOW so you and dad had sex too?" I was astonish by her answer.

"Yep of course more than 30 ti-" My dad had his hand on mommy's lips. "ah son don't you have school?" Tch he clearly didn't want to continue this conversation.

Hinata POV

*Few min later*

"Good morning hinata-chan" I turn and saw that it was sasuke "good morning" I reply back.

"MORNIN' HINATA-CHAN AND TEME" Naruto came out with toast in his right hand. "dope" sasuke started to walk towards school.

"TEME"

"Dope"

"TEME"

*10 min later*

"DOPE JUST SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU AND YOUR STUPID UCHIHA TALK TEME"

"Naruto, sasuke we are already at school please stop arguing" I pleaded

"Hai Hinata-chan" haha they said that together. I was about to walk to class when naruto grabbed my hand and walked toward a sakura tree.

"Naruto-kun what's the matter?" I asked, to be honest I was worried.

"Hey hinata-chan do…you want to be my first k-kiss and m-my first sex partner?"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYSS I have a request, could you please review that would help me out or some suggestions? Oh ShikaTema Lemons later in the chapter.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP" A teacher that goes by the name Anko order one of her student to wake up. Yup Uzumaki Naruto; the one with the spiky blond hair,blue eyes that sparkles and the quarterback of Green Toads (A/N I couldn't think of another name).He's not smart but he's real good in sports.

Naruto POV

I yawn sleepily, was it all a dream? I looked at hinata her sights were concentrating outside of the window. She now has long hair and huge breast I think it's a D or a double D.

No…it wasn't a dream, it really did happen, but why was I remembering it now? Oh right Anko-sensei is teaching us about AIDS and HIV and all those sex related disease. Now that I think about it what really happen?

Flashback!

"Eh?" Said hinata. She clearly doesn't know what sex is so I explained it to her.

"Um o-o-o-ok-kay" She said but she was looking down.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky which tangled with her pinky. "Pinky promise"

End of the worst flashback!

"And be sexual-"

*RING RING*

"Alright! Class is over!" I got up and shoved my books in my book bag and walk up to hinata.

"EY hinata are you comin' or what? I would love if you stayed with us for lunch today!" Since hinata is in the art and music club we (me and sasuke) rarely hang out, plus sasuke and I are part of the football team so you get the picture.

"Sure I don't have anything to do" She reply with that cute smile of hers. " GREAT C'mon!" I grabbed her forearm and ran to catch up with sasuke. When we reach the cafeteria we sat down on our table. Yep we have our table it's big and it's in a shape of a circle. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, lee, Sakura, Ino, hinata, Tenten, Temari, gaara and I alway sat here. Kiba use to sit here too but he moved. So did kankuro but he's more interested to get girls instead of eating. Alright I guess it's time for some background check. Me, sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, gaara sakura, Ino and hinata are in 9th grade; freshman of Konoha high school. Neji Tenten and lee are a grade above us, while Temari and kankuro are in 11th grade. Tenten and Neji are dating, Choji and Ino are dating and Shikamaru and Temari are dating kinda. They always fight then make out then have sex then complain how they didn't pleasure each other so they have sex again and then they go out on a date and the cycle start again and again.

Shikamaru POV

Troublesome women dumped me WHAT DOES SHE WANT ME TO DO ABOUT HER GRADES?! Hack into the school system?! THAT WAY to troublesome.

I watch her as she got up and exit the cafeteria with…a guy? Oh hell no.

I started to walk full speed towards Temari I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from

that guy. I'm not letting anyone touch Temari.

"Shikamaru what are you doing let go of me let go." said Temari with annoyance. She struggled to wiggle her hand away from my grasp but failed. Finally when she gave up I trapped her in between my back hit the locker and her hands where above her head trapped by my grasp, she was facing me.

LEMON STARTS

I lean in and kissed her, surprisingly she responded. Great I still have a place in her heart. I broke the kiss for air then dived again this time I kiss her more passionately. She let out a moan, and without wasting this opportunity I send my tongue inside of her mouth. There was a tongue battle in her mouth. I wrapped my hand around her hips while she wrapped her around my neck.

"Ah asuma we shouldn't do it here we're in school" I heard one of the teacher coming towards our . I broke the kiss again and notice that kankuro's locker is right next to us. I quickly open the locker and shoved Temari and myself. My back was against the back of kankuro's locker. Thankfully the school's locker are big enough for two people. This time I waited for a few minutes making sure no one was near the lockers. I smirk. There was no one. It was just me Temari and this condom I found in kankuro's locker. Without wasting this precious moment I grabbed temari's ass which cause her to moan. A real sexy moan. I stated to thrust my index finger into her pussy. She moan again and clutched my shirt. I kept on thrusting, slowly she responded. After a few minutes I added another digit and speed up. Without even realizing I had 4 fingers inside of her vagina and her breast were bouncing at the rhythm. I used my other hand and undress her. All she had now was just her bra. I started to suck on her neck still had my four fingers in her pussy. Slowly I took off her bra and hungrily attack her nipple. There was an elongated moan. I kept on sucking her nipple and thrusting. I'm surprise that no one notice the moans and groans…oh well.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Said Temari she was mad about it. Cute. So I undress and became much more horny. I quickly but the condom on. Temari notice it and wrapped her legs around my waist getting ready. "Ready" I grabbed my dick and shoved up her pussy. "AHHH" she moan in my ear, her nails were digging my skin but I ignored it because I'm a horny bitch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohh shi-ShikamaRUUUU" ah music to my ear. I started to go faster. After a few heart stoping thrust "AHHHHH Shikamaru I'm gonnaaaaa C-Cummmm!"

"Just shut the fuck up and cum for me troublesome bitch" I knew that I was at the edge too. "FASTER" She demand and I did what she ask.

."agh fuck shikamaru AH SHIKAMARU FUCK ME HARDER"

"FUCK WHY ARE YOU SO SEXY IT TROUBLESOME". We both came at the same time. Exhausted we quickly got dress and walk to the gym's locker room to clean ourself. (A/N There's a shower)

SHORT LEMON ENDS

"So you now like black bra's and panties" I said.

"Y-yeah s-o is it that bad?" she reply there was a hint of worry in her voice

"Hm I prefer brown one" I stated my opinion. "Well I don't really care about your opinion" She reply back. "Agh wells just clean up okay? We smell like sex" I said

"No duh" she reply.

*20 min later*

I re-enter the cafeteria with Temari. Naruto walk up to me and ask "What did you do?"

"It's a secret" I whisper

*Time skip- end of school*

Naruto POV

Everyone has a secret even Shikamaru …big or small…everyone has them.

Hinata POV

There's no one in this school that doesn't have a secret… everyone has a secret

Naruto POV

Even I have a secret and it's dirty

Hinata POV

I have a secret too and it's dirty.

Naruto POV

My secret is…

HInata POV

The secret I carry is…

Naruto POV

I have an active affair with my best friend Hyuga Hinata

Hinata POV

I have an active affair with my best friend Uzumaki Naruto

~Meanwhile~

Kankuro POV

strange…I was sure that I had a back up condom in my locker but I don't remember using it… and my locker smells like sex…why is that? I looked around…I don't trust anyone right now…

I spotted Shikamaru my sister ex or not ex boyfriend.

"Hey Shikamaru smell my locker it smells like sex"

"Oh forgot to tell you… I fucked your sister in your locker, don't worry I used a condom" I saw him smirk…

He. Fucked. My. Sister. In. My. Locker.

A/N I'm not sure if my quick lemon was good or bad. Naruhina lemon next chapter…I think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: happy late 4th of July everyone! Hope you had an awesome time watching the fireworks :D

**Naruto POV**

The whole sex thing happen a few months ago, when Kiba dumped hinata.

FLASHBACK!

"Hey naruto guess what?" my mom was anxious for me to guess because she kept on jumping up and down.

"uh we won a lottery ticket?" I said.

"NOPE your dad and I are going to Hawaii in two days!" she reply smiling big and wide. "How long?" I asked. "A week" said my dad while washing the dishes. Alright! I could throw a party! "Am I comin'?" I was crossing my fingers…I don't want to go to Hawaii.

"Well, what your mom forgot to say is that we,by me and your mom are going to Hawaii for business reason…and your not invited." said my dad smirking.

*TEME IS CALLING TEME IS CALLING WARNING DO NOT PICK UP IF YOU DO YOU WILL BECOME A TEME TOO*

"Ah that my phone, TEME is calling" I was pretty proud of that ringtone.

"Hey teme whats up?"

'Naruto…I'm coming over…I need to talk to you'

"Hm? Oh sure, you sound so serious I mean your always serious but know… your… the way you talk is… deadpan" I respond

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I got it!" I started to walk toward the front door. When I open it…there was sasuke with a pokerfaced.

"Comin'…" I said, closing the door when he enter. "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san" I watch sasuke greet my parents then walk up the stair to my room. When I reached my room I saw sasuke looking out of my window. Something is defiantly bothering him.

"Teme, what's wrong with ya?" I ask wanting a fast reply form him.

" You know, that hinata and kiba are dating right?" he ask. Psh what kind of question is that? Hanabi and I used to plan their wedding and run away from over protective neji.

"Duhh I live right next to her house not to mention I could see her room" I stated.

"Well… when I was shopping for food with itachi, I saw kiba and hinata-chan … kiba broke up with hinata…"

"W-what…WHY?"

"Because…kiba is moving to Sand"

"Can't they just video chat or something?" I didn't understand this, it's been a year since I had been in a relationship, my last girlfriend was Sakura-chan, but she still has some feeling for Sasuke-Teme.

"That's what hinata-chan said, but kiba made some excuse and left her." I watch sasuke as he walk towards me. "Itachi brought her home and Chi (A/N remember her? If you don't then look back in chapter 1!) is conferring her, she's very depressed, I can't leave her like that. We can't let her be depress after all she's our friend"

"Wow sasuke you seem out of character but I hate to admit this but your right"

"So what do you want to do about her?"he ask

"Let throw a party!" I put my fist in the air showing my enthusiastic.

"Okay…and what are we suppose to say? hey guys we are throwing a party so our friend could forget about the break up?" Sasuke didn't like the idea but it was the only one we could think of after all.

"Uh…in secret, we could… OH OH in like a month we're going to tenth grade right…uh" I stop midway of my sentence. I clearly didn't know what to say after that.

"We could just say that it's a celebration… who, where and when?" he said

"um who, wher- oh the party would be at my house in two day, we could…let's just invited everyone!" I said.

"No."

"Whyyy? Sasukeeeeeee-teme" I started to whine.

"No. Let's not. I would be in charge of who's coming while you are in charge of food got it" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"got it" I said.

A/N: agh I'm sorry I didn't update soon! Even tho this is a short chapter. Well I'm currently working on my NaruHina lemon soo look forward!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto POV**

~ three days later~

I watch as people entered my basement to join the amazing-ultra-super-awesome party. Ah yes the smell of being the life of a party is soooo good it gives me shivers. Ok maybe I over exaggerate that part.

Sasuke had only five people on the invite so I just invited everyone I could think off. Sasuke was pissed when he found out that Karin, the president of "ah Sasuke~"was comin' so he hired Killer Bee…to be exact he bribed Bee by giving him a full year supply of octopus sushi and other food related to octopus just so Bee could get Karin out of Sasuke sight.

"OI Octopops" (A/N:Octopops is killer bee) I waved both of my hands… because I believe that waving my hand will get the attention of the person I'm calling.

"YO YO YO, the spiky blond freak called me? Fools ya fools. I'm working, NUH I'm on a mission!" (A/N pretend it's a rap) Aggh there's it is… his rapping is the WORST… and he walked away not listening to me. I grabbed my cup of sake and drank it.

I looked around my surrounding… I couldn't find Hinata-chan. Where is she?!

~20 min later~

WHERE IN THE FUCKS OF FUCKS IS HINATA?! I have already ask Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE. She isn't here. . . OHHH I had a huge struggle getting this party together. No. .

If walking around your house mumbling No over and over with your hand stretching your face and having a mental breakdown is not enough to show that you need help, then…I dunno what will.

Hm maybe she went to her favorite place! Cinnabon City! It's full of her favorite food! Maybe she's there! I smiled knowing that i was able to figure out where she was. Wait hold up. I search for a clock and when I finally found it my smile faded, eleven PM. Cinnabon City closes at 10. Well then, fuck me with a giant chiken, I'm out of ideas.

…

…

….…

She…She's at home.

Why am I that stupid?!

I quickly grabbed my orange jacket and dashed out of my house and walk toward hinata house. Pounding on her door I shouted at the top of my lungs "OPEN THE DOOR HINATA. RIGHT NOW." I heard a click and watched the door open reviling a not-so-well Hinata.

She had her hair in an unbelievable mess. Her clothes were baggy and to big for her which showed her creamy white kissable shoulders…WAIT I did NOT just say that. Kissable?! Ah god I may have drinken to much (maybe it was a bad idea to drink your parents sake…with more than ten bottle of different drink).

"Come in, Naruto" She open the door wide and made room for me so I could enter. I notice she had something in her hand…it's a bottle… A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY. WHAT IN THE HEAVEN IS GOING ON?! I never EVER though that Hinata will drink at such an early age! She is just to innocent! Her sister is not… BUT HINATA IS JUST A PURE GODDESS SHE WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING LIKE THIS! I bet it was hanabi's doing. That sneaky little devil messing with her angel sister. Wait… she looked so heart broken. Kiba. That dog breath caused her pain.

I grabbed her into a hug. My hand wrapped around her waist while her hand made way to my neck. I nuzzled her neck. Taking in every scent of her. Slowly I nibbled her neck. She let out a short moan. I don't know why but I can't stop myself. Maybe it's because I'm to drunk. I continue on.

I started to suck on her skin, leaving hickeys all over her pure neck.

~Meanwhile with Sasuke~

"So Sasuke-kun why did you and naruto throw a party?" ask Sakura.

"Because we are going to Tenth grade next month" I reply

"No, We have exams next month, in like three months we become tenth graders" Sakura raised a brow.

"Well then, we're throwing a party to celebrate our last moment of freedom… is that better?"

"Yesh"

~Back to Naruto AND THE LEMON~

I can't hold it back anymore. I'm literally shoving my tongue down my best friend throat and I love it. We already made our way to her bedroom, and I'm only wearing my boxers while Hinata has her legs wrapped around my waist only wearing her panties and bra.

I kiss her roughly, I groan and she moan leaving an opportunity to shove my tongue into her warm moist mouth. I can't take it anymore. I grabbed her ass and harshly threw her to her bed flat on her stomach. I undid her bra and threw it somewhere. I flipped her so that she was facing me. Hungrily I attacked her tits. Hinata's eyes shot open as my lips closed over a nipple, sucking it into my mouth, I flicked my tongue back and forth earning a Moan. I squeezed her tits and ran my hands across her silky skin. She was mumbling incoherently.

**"God.. You're beautiful" i said, and began to massage her chest. Hinata had trouble breathing.**

I moved on, kissing between the valley of her breasts before lavishing the same attention upon the other one.

Hinata's hand swept down the back of my head. I released her from my lips with a soft pop to looked down at her. "Hinata" my voice was shaking. "Yes naruto?"

"Do remember the promise?" I looked deep into her eyes to only receive a nod. "Do you want to do it now?"

She hesitated for a moment. Then took a deep breath and closed her eye for a moment. Then she slowly open them and reply "Yes".

That was all I needed. I made my way to her panties, and literally ripped her panties into two. Quickly I started to trust my index finger into her.

"Ahhh~" she moan rather loudly

I added my middle finger and watch her struggle not to moan. I watched as my fingers became stickier with her substance. I pulled gently out of her; i rubbed my fingers in her wetness again, this time adding a third digit. I slowly went in and out, getting her used to it. "Uh god" I groan. I couldn't wait. I quickly took off my boxer.

My penis tore through her virginity quickly, and Hinata cried out in pain. I said that it will start to feel good very, very soon. she crunched her stomach, and her chin titled down. "Ah!" she let out a breathy squeal. "Uhm" I grunted as she crunched, she tightened even more around me.

"H-Hinataa" I kept on lunging back and forth. She had her hand wrapped around my neck, she was digging her nails into my skin.

"AHH NARUTOOO-KUN"

"Shh,"

"OHHH"

I started to go slow and easy on her, wanting her to enjoy it.

"N-n-naruto I'm… I'm… gonna…I feel like I-I h-have t-to PEE"

"That's called cum ya know, and I'm about t-to cum too"

Oh shit. I'm not wearing a condom. I'm gonna get my friend pregnant! AGGH IM GONNA CUM ANY SECOND. I got my dick out of her vagina and we both cum at the same time. Exhausted I try not to fall on her. This is wrong. Its so wrong. I watch as her eyes slowly closing. Damn she must had been drink a lot. I grabbed my clothes…well my boxer is here while the rest is in the living room.

When I got home, it was empty AND messy. Those dumbass didn't even clean after them self. To fucking exhausted from losing virginity and taking one. Agh I need .SLEEEEEEEP. Ya know what?! I ain't even gonna take a shower NOT EVEN GONNA BRUSH MY TEETH. Yeah I'm going there. I dragged myself to my room. Almost tripping on kuruma who is double my size.

AHH my bed~ it looks so comfy and soo sooo lovely!

…I know …it's not worth drooling over your bed but, it's been a long day.

I threw a party.

I got drunk

AND

I fucked my best friend.

That is just really messed up, not to mention I just got a girlfriend today.

A/N: …I suck at rapping, and I had no idea what to write when bee is rapping, I love him and want to be in my story but I just suck! Also

About the Naruhina lemon

It was the worst shit I ever wrote (I think) it was sooo much better in my twisted head but I couldn't put it to word. Plus it was hard to cut the emotion X.X


	7. Chapter 7

Author: HEY stranger!

Hinata: I t-think y-you should call t-them readers…

Author: Oh right right right

Naruto: That's my hinata! Always right -nods-

Sasuke: PSH hinata isn't yours

Neji: you damn right she ain't your uzumaki… -death glare at naruto-

Hinata: errr um. W-well shall we move on to the story?

Sasuke: we should 'cause it's gonna be my point of view instead of that dope.

Naruto: EH TEME! We're still in the flashback mode, so it starts with my POV

Hinata: ahhh, Author does not own any naruto characters, but she does own her OCs please enjoy and review!

**Naruto POV**

I fell asleep thinking of yesterday, ugh I gotta clean up the house AND I had…uh some…argh. Frustrated I started to grabbed my golden lock and pull them. I can't believe I… did hinata. HINATA my best friend! Not to mention I have a girlfriend. That's cheating right? Maybe it isn't? AGHHH.

I dragged myself downstairs and saw a…nightmare. Living hell. Ahhh my parents are gonna kill me…again.

I' . . .

Ya know what? I'm calling a maid to clean this shit up. Maybe sasuke would do it. Heheh Sasuke wearing a maid costume and and and I could take a picture and sell it to Karin and ALL THOSE SASUKE FAN! MUAHA

I could be rich.

Seriously.

Not joking.

But if i get itachi in the picture too... I WILL BE A BILLIONAIRE.

If I live.

Now let's call those maid people, but I can't find my phone. I search for my damn phone. Kuruma might have swallow it…again. Psh house phone it is. I picked it up and dialed a number off my head.

"Heyyyyy sasuke can you clean my house for me? I will pay ya!" I said cheerfully

'No.'

"AWW C'MON BRO"

'NO.'

"Crap…he hanged up" I cursed myself for thinking of asking Sasuke. Maybe I should check the phone book thingy.

"Ummm let's see, M, M, M, Ah…uh Maid café... No. Errr. AHA found ya okai let's call!" i picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, and waited.

'Hello sir how can I help you?'

"I need a maid"

'a maid? How many?'

I though for a moment, one wouldn't be enough so…

" Two"

'Two it is, what is your address?'

"1203 Main street of konoha (A/N made it up DUH)" I reply looking at the huge mess. May god bless these maid. I flopped down onto a couch and took a nap.

~few minutes later~

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I literally jump off my skin. My beautiful dream was just... crushed.

I walk toward the front door, barely and reached out.

"Hey! We're the maid tha- NARUTO?!" oh crap, that voice belongs to only one blonde freak that loves gossip…Ino. "Geez naruto are you that lazy?" and the other person is Sakura. She placed her hand on her hips and started to nag me. Great I got two maids that hates my guts.

"Errrrr… hi… well as you can see my house is a mess and I'm too lazy to clean up, plus I gotta meet my girlfriend and I will be back at 2 so do your women magic"I did the jazz hands thing to express the 'magic' part. I watch as their face became annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have said women magic. Oh well. I grabbed my orange jacket and ran outside. I didn't realize that I bumped into someone when I heard a soft 'ouff'

"Ah- Sorry sorryyy I didn't notic-"

I never though that I would have bumped into hinata this early, not to mention what we did last time. We just stared into each others eyes. For some reason my heart accelerated... What is this?

-end of the longest flashback-

Sasuke POV

March 18

Monday

Agh another crappy boring Monday. Waking up. Taking a shower. Brushing my teeth. Eating breakfast. Walking toward school with, or without dope and hinata-chan. Avoiding fan but miserably fail. Ace all the pop quiz. Taking naps in math. Hide from fans during study session. Skip P.E. with Gaara. AH I HATE MY LIFE! I'm in a horrible mood. Sinister ideas are taking over my mind. I need tomatoes. What?! I love tomatoes okay? Like how dope like ramen and how hinata-chan like cinnamon buns. Speaking of them, they seem to be bizarre ever since that fucked up party, that cock sucker rap bitch didn't do no shit to protect me from Karin.

Ah thank god its lunch time!

I march in the cafeteria, with a loud bang from the double door hitting the wall. Everyone glancing at my directions. My eyes scanned the room, watching everyone present in the cafeteria carefully. Girls with their goodly disgusting eyes and while the guys…well they are mentally shotting me to death because I have the attention of most of the girl or that some guys swing the other direction and have wet dreams. Either way, they all could tell I'm in a foul mood, why you ask? 'cause I don't fucking know why!

My footsteps were loud, I could see people becoming more unease. GOOD.

I sat down near Gaara and bang my head onto the table with a loud groan.

"Sasuke-" I notice that lazy ass was starting a conversation with me. So I did what was proper. I stare straight in his brown eyes. He had his hair in a ponytail which resembled a pineapple, and his white shirt was baggy… he probably did Temari.

Right when I was about to reply, a fucked up bitch came.

"Helllo people! I'm Lucy and I'm from the 'magazine club, were the latest news are written' and this week there's some juicy stories! Like Sasayaku Sora went missing the other day, you know the cheerful senior who hangs out with the 'Akatsuki'? Well here's this weeks story."

She handed us couple of magazine, Sora went missing?! That's super out of the ordinary . I let my gaze wonder off towards the 'akatsuki' table.

I notice how Chi wasn't near Itachi, oh right Itachi and chi are dating these past few years. I don't know how Itachi-nii was able to get her to love him 'cause only Sora was able to get close to her. But today was different. Chi usually have a blank expressing but today she abnormal. Uneasiness, agony and worried were taking over her. I know what caused her this, Sora.

"Cheer the fuck up Chi-chan! Sora is bound to be found. Maybe she got tired of being a virgin and wanted some dick!" Hidan started the pat Chi on the head, now she a fucking dog. To get things straight I look up to Chi as my older sister, I don't hate her 'cause she's quite and doesn't bug me about my business. In fact I think that she doesn't care. Eh whatever.

For your information the members of Akatsuki are: Pain or Nagato the leader, konan the leaders bitch, itachi the silent but deadly one, Hidan the playboy, Kakuzu the greedy one, Kisame the seafood lover, deidara the explosive one, and Sasori the puppet one. Tobi the fucked up orange dude, he's also my cousin along with Madara who is in jail and obito who always hangs out with Kakashi dude and Rin. Chi and Sora hangs out with them sometimes.

I didn't notice that I was staring at them for a long time when someone snap me out. Who's that someone you ask? It's Naruto and a just what I needed (note the sarcasm).

"Oi guys, where are the girls?" Naruto asked. Clearly its me Gaara and shikamaru.

"Not here" said Gaara coldly. Hmm looks like I'm not the only one in a bad mood.

"Aw bummer. Well let me introduce my girlfriend!"

"About time" Shikamara tone clearly showed that he had no interests what so ever.

"Hi " A girl walked towards us. She has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist which is tied at the end with a red bow. She is quite a looker, but I hate blonde and redhair. I only kinda like one person. I can't make myself believe that I'm in love. Erghhh this is making me sooo super sick.

"Wellll then isn't she cutee?!" Naruto smirked like an idiot which made shikamaru leave and whisper something about Temari.

*Cling cling cling*

Footsteps. Its coming towards us. Both me and gaara looked up to only see Itachi and Chi.

"Nii-san what is it?" I ask, and peoples eye found their way here. I didn't get a respond so I just stare at Chi.

"Ey Chi... that… its creepy Chi… you don't just stan' there and look at people girlfrien' with that eerie expressing of yours.… or maybe you just couldn't take your eyes off of her, didn't know you swing both directions heheh" I notice Naruto was trying to lighten up the mood here but it wasn't helping.

"You…" Chi mumble that word over and over. Kinda creepy. Without a second though Chi grabbed Shion's shirt and lift her up. Wow shit just escalated quickly.

So I just sat there with gaara who was just digging through his food and Itachi who clearly had no intention to stop his girlfriend while Naruto was freaking out.

"You youyouyouyouyouyouyouyou" Ah there is that freaky mumble talk of her's. I smirked. This could be interesting and maybe change my boring Monday.

"YOU HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU WALK AROUND LIKE THAT YOU SLUT. WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS SORA?!" Chi was literaly yelling and screaming at Shion.

Wait.

Just a moment.

She smiled.

Shion smiled.

I caught her… for a moment she smiled as if she was making fun, which you should never do in this situation.

"A-Ah I-I-I d-d-don't know w-what your t-talking a-a-about" She strugled for word to come out.

"YOU-"

"STOP IT!" I heard a familiar voice scream all the way at the enterance of the cafeteria.

Well well well I never though she would scream.

A- Took a long time to finish this chapter which i could have done better…

Gaara- I want to be part of the story tooooooo

A- Wait Gaara, wait your time will come

Shikamaru- What about me?

A- you had sex with Temari

Temari- HEY I'M not just a sex toy!

A- yeah righttt

Gaara- Thanks for following and favoriting this messed up story! And btw dont forget to reviewww!


End file.
